wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Catfish
"My family is more important than a war. That's what I know is certain." Catfish belongs to LV Appearance Catfish is a large, burly MudWing dragoness. She has scars that curl along her face, one eye closed forever by the damage she gained from war. Her scales are a chocolate-brown; darker scales on top and a lighter underbelly. Dark splotches are spread across her wings, tail and shoulders - the same coloration as the darker scales along her spine. She has bright, glistening amber eye that flicker with hope and a resting smile among her maw. Usually she is always smiling in front of a crowd. She sometimes wears armor to formal occassions; armor she wore in battle. Since she despises accessories like diamond necklaces and general jewelry. Her armor is usually worn if the meeting is outside. Yet, this is due to a fear that she couldn't shake away during the war. Usually Catfish can be seen wearing a green and yellow satchel slung from her neck, filled with scrolls that she delivers to MudWing dragonets where she lives. Shorten Down: *Large, burly MudWing *Chocolate-brown scales *Dark splotches *A scar raked along her maw and left eye **Blind in one eye *Sometimes wear armor **To formal occassions *Sometimes wears a green and yellow satchel **Filled with scrolls Personality A calm, cool and collected dragoness with a heart filled with iron. Catfish isn't known to be the type to be tossed around by others, and she makes sure of it. She fills the atmosphere around her in determination and authority, usually speaking in a stern tone to assert it. Yet, she tires her best to be as kind as possible to others around her; especially those younger than her. However, her muscular stature usually intimidates more than inspire. She wants to make sure everyone is safe around her. This is fueled by a fear of losing those around her, mainly because of her experience as a soldier. She cares deeply for other MudWings and her siblings. However, Catfish tries to avoid dragons she was enemies with during the SandWing Succession. Such as IceWings and SeaWings; but sometimes SandWings because of how tossed around they were. In a way, she's paranoid and jittery when alone with another tribe dragon. Shorten Down: *Calm, cool and collected *Sweet and kind *Determined *States authority **Stern in her voice *Fears losing family *Paranoid of other tribe dragons **Mainly IceWings, SeaWings, and sometimes SandWings *Is jittery when alone with one History Having served during the SandWing Succession, Catfish was always scared of war. She feared that jagged talons of ice and webbed claws would lunge at her from every side. Who could criticize her? All the MudWings she knew didn't want to ally themselves with Burn, since rumors spread that Queen Moorhen was forced into it. Especially after the incident when they were once allied with the SeaWings and Blister. And it made her too scared to speak her mind about it. She knew that being against something so openly would spark bad looks at her siblings. Or worse if SandWings that served Burn would overhear it. What would they do to them if she did? Make them see Her Majesty and Burn together and tell them to change their minds? No. No, they couldn't do that. That'd be too ridiculous, even for her! If anything, the SandWing would've dealt with their disobediance right there, right then. But it wouldn't stop how she felt in the end. Not after what she had gone through as a young BigWings, fighting in the war. How at night the IceWings would attack along the borders and in poor MudWing towns. How border patrols along their borders of the Sea Kingdom would spark terror at even the sight of a fish in the waves. But nothing would make her forget the night she saw an injured SandWing along the mountainside near Sky Kingdom territory. She made her unit inspect the area as she looked at the soldier. She wasn't sure what side of the war they were on, they had no armor, no cloak, not even a tattoo of some kind of tell her he was an ally or not. When her sibs returned and told her the area was secure, she took the SandWing soldier and slung him over her shoulders and flew back to their camp. They healed the soldier and reported it to their SandWing commander. Yet, no one would've saw it coming. As the commander entered their tent, the saw the injured soldier swing their barbed tail at their commander. Ending his life before their eyes. It was the most horrific sight. Catfish blamed herself time and time again that it was her fault for that night, no matter how many times her siblings told her otherwise. "How could you have known?" One would ask her. "It wasn't your fault," another would say. Yet, Catfish always told herself; "It was my fault. I rescued him, I caused the death of our commander, and that's how we'd be blamed for it if we told the truth the next morning." And as the war ended abrutly with the Dragonets of Destiny, Catfish felt that things would be better. Was glad that Queen Moorhen's plan to attack the Ice Kingdom was somehow stopped, and happy that she could try to live in peace. But she was still frightened of her horrors of war. And it would continue to do so. Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+